As He Watches
by sapphirescribe
Summary: In an effort to build up his willpower before having sex with Bella, Edward watches her have sex with others. Written for the TwiKinkFest. I can't believe I wrote this. Bella/Seth/Paul/Jake. Obviously rated M. Post-Eclipse, Pre-BD AU.


Written for the TwiKinkFest. I really can't believe I wrote this.

Prompt: In an effort to build up his will to not bite Bella during their first sexual experience together, he watches Bella while she has sex with other men/vampires. It can end with Ed/Bella, but it needs to have Bella with at least three other men first. Bonus points if you work the Volturi men and/or Pack boys into the mix.

Warning: NOT SLASH. Lots of banging. Probably pretty OOC. Unbeta'd, sorry. Enjoy?

.

Edward couldn't fathom what they were doing in the meadow. He couldn't remember why he thought this was a good idea. Jasper and Emmett had him by his arms and shoulders, pinned against a tree as they watched Seth approaching Bella.

They spoke quietly to each other, but Edward still heard every word.

"This is weird."

"I know," Bella whispered, "but you're really doing us a favor."

"Are you sure?"

Bella hesitated. She turned to look at Edward, waiting for him to stop the whole thing, but knowing that he wouldn't. They had gone round in circles for ages about it. Edward wouldn't make love to her while she was human until he was certain he could control his bloodlust. This... charade was his idea.

Seeing no signs that her fiance was going to stop her, Bella turned back to Seth.

"Yeah. I guess it's the only way," she shrugged.

On cue, Edward felt the pulse of arousal Jasper started throwing in to the clearing. He heard the moment Seth's mind clouded over with desire.

He couldn't stop the growl that reverberated in his chest, but Emmett and Jasper kept him pinned against the tree.

Slowly, Bella and Seth approached each other. Tentative steps brought them closer and closer until their chests were almost touching. Edward watched the lovely flush creep up Bella's cheeks and knew Jasper's gift was working on her as well.

_She's fighting it. You have to calm down so I can focus on them, _Jasper mentally chided.

Edward closed his eyes and took in deep, cleansing breaths. Well, they were meant to be cleansing, but then he smelled Bella's arousal.

When he looked back to the meadow, Bella and Seth were in a heated embrace. Tongues twining together, hands un-tucking shirts and reaching for skin. Their heartbeats raced as they tried to get closer and closer to each other.

Seth broke the kiss first, but moved to Bella's neck. He licked and sucked his way down her throat and when her shirt got in the way, he ripped it open. Bella cried out in surprise, but made no move to stop him. She wove her hands in his hair and pulled him closer.

She hadn't seen the point in wearing a bra, so Seth had immediate access to her pert, pink nipples which tightened as he watched.

.

Seth hadn't told the rest of the pack what was going on, but Edward shouldn't have been surprised when he heard a few of the wolves approaching. Their thoughts were jumbled. They couldn't make sense of the sounds and smells around them, but couldn't stamp out their curiosity either. Leah was the first to reach the clearing and figure it out. Edward heard her tell the others before she ran off.

"What's this?" Paul asked, as soon as he'd phased. "We're having a little fun with Bella, eh?"

Bella was riding Seth's cock with abandon, her arousal out of control and her inhibitions nonexistent. So when Paul approached and put his cock in front of her face, she didn't hesitate to take it in her mouth.

The position was awkward, and she was unpracticed so Paul went easy on her for a while. Soon enough though, he stepped over Seth, straddling his pack brother while standing, and took Bella's head in his hands. He slowly began fucking her face, holding her mouth down on his cock for longer and longer periods of time.

Below him, Seth's hands were on Bella's waist and he was still bouncing her up and down on top of him.

"How's that pussy, Seth?" Paul asked.

"Tight," he grunted. "So tight."

"Ooh, was your girl a virgin, Edward?" he taunted. "Well she's not any more. We're going to make sure she never forgets her first experience. It's too bad you can't be in on this. Her mouth is fantastic."

The spluttering and gagging sounds Bella was making around Paul's cock were obscene, yet strangely erotic. She wasn't fighting him off, in the least. Instead, she wrapped her hands around his legs and pulled him in harder and faster.

Edward could tell that Jasper was having a hard time reigning in the lust and arousal in the clearing. Paul's presence wasn't part of the plan, but Jasper and Emmett continued to hold Edward back.

_If you can handle this, maybe you'll trust yourself,_ they both warned.

.

It didn't take Seth long to come, it was his first time as well, after all. And though Bella's arousal was off the charts, she hadn't come yet.

Paul didn't exactly care about Bella's pleasure, but he was determined to make her come with Edward watching. So when Seth finished with her and rolled away, tugging off the full condom as he went, Paul rolled Bella over in the opposite direction and pushed her down onto the ground.

He spread her legs so that just her ass was in the air, and roughly shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"Mmm, Bella. You _are_ tight. That wasn't just Seth's imagination. I'm going to enjoy this."

He pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth. _She's delicious, Edward. Too bad you can't handle this._

Paul entered her slowly, generously giving Bella time to adjust to his size – much larger than Seth – but after a few moments gave himself over to the swirling lust in the clearing. Paul fucked her in long, sure strokes, swiveling his hips when he was all the way in, and then backing almost all the way out.

He reached a hand underneath and played with Bella's pussy as he picked up speed. She tried to clench her legs together, but his were between them. She tried to fight the orgasm she felt building, not wanting to give in to the carnal pleasure Paul was giving her.

"Come, Bella. Don't hold back. Don't think Edward doesn't want this. He does. He wants to watch you come all over my cock. Come, Bella."

She came a moment later with a low wail. Her pussy clamped down on Paul's dick so tight that he had to slow his movement. She shuddered beneath him, fists clutching the dirt underneath her as he fucked her through her climax.

.

When Jake showed up in the clearing, Edward nearly went ballistic trying to break away from Emmett and Jasper.

"No, not him," he growled, "anyone but him."

Bella was so lost in the moment, in the haze of lust, that she didn't hear Edward.

"God, yes, Jake. Come here." Her voice broke through Edward's anger and he stilled.

"This isn't right, Bella. You shouldn't be doing this, I don't care what the reason. He shouldn't make you do this."

"I don't care, I want it. Please, just fuck me, Jake," Bella practically begged.

Without further hesitation, Jacob plunged his cock straight into Bella. Edward's Bella. Though at this moment, he wasn't sure he could call her that. Edward didn't know her thoughts, if she was thinking of him or if she was just getting swept away in the experience.

Jake pounded in to her from behind at a punishing speed. Edward could hear the squelching noises of Bella's pussy, full of Paul's come, as Jake fucked her.

After a few moments, he reached forward and pulled Bella's head back by her ponytail, leaning forward at the same time. He spoke in Bella's ear but he was looking at Edward the whole time.

"Do you feel that, Bella? This is how it could be with us, always. I don't have to hold back for fear of crushing you or biting you. I can fuck you into the ground and you can enjoy it. Do you feel the heat of my cock inside you? It's not an icicle that will numb you from all sensation. I know you can feel every inch of my cock and I know that you like it."

_Is this what you wanted, Edward? You're missing out. She's so tight. Her pussy is like a vice, squeezing my dick. She's going to come. _I'm_ going to make her come. Not you._

Jake let go of Bella's hair and she fell forward again, just barely propping herself up on her forearms. She was moaning and panting and beyond aroused.

Bella began to reach down between her legs to push herself over the edge, but Jake stopped her. He pulled out, and she cried out in complaint, but it didn't last long. The next second, Jake had her on her back, laying in the grass and lifted her hips. He wrapped her legs around his waist and held her tiny waist as he plunged his glistening cock back into her pussy.

She cried out unintelligible words as Jake pounded into her again and again and again.

_Look at her, Edward,_ Jake taunted. _Look at her losing herself with me. She's so tight. She'll never be this tight again. Is this what you wanted?_

"Fuck!" Bella suddenly shouted.

Edward and Jacob had been so busy staring at each other that they didn't notice Bella approaching her orgasm. A second later Bella was writhing and shaking on the ground as her orgasm consumed her. She tried to push Jake off to stop the stimulation, but he held her tight, grinding his pelvis into her clit and forcing her to ride the waves of her orgasm.

"Jake, please," she begged. And hearing that, feeling Bella's tight pussy constricting around his overly-hard dick, made Jake break.

He let loose, pounding into her once again, but only made it a handful of strokes before he was coming inside of her.

.

As Jake, Seth and Paul phased and left the clearing, Edward heard one errant thought.

_I'll never look at her the same way again._ He didn't know who thought it, but he knew it was true for them all.


End file.
